Chocolate Fever (film)/Credits
Full credits for Chocolate Fever (2019). Logos Opening Columbia Pictures presents In association with Movie Land Animation Studios A Avi Arad/Lord Miller/Pascal Pictures Production A Sony Pictures Animation Film Chocolate Fever Closing Directed by Bob Persichetti Peter Ramsey Rodney Rothman Produced by Avi Arad, p.g.a. Amy Pascal, p.g.a. Phil Lord, p.g.a. Christopher Miller, p.g.a. Christina Steinberg, p.g.a. Screenplay by Phil Lord Rodney Rothman Story by Phil Lord Executive Producers Sergio Pablos Brian Michael Bendis Will Allegra Based on the book by Robert Kimmel Smith Max Charles Sadie Sandler Bex Taylor-Klaus Tim Allen Tom Hanks Hailee Steinfeld Jamie Chung David Schwimmer Will Arnett Shameik Moore Tom Kane T.J. Miller Adam Young with Tom Kenny and Alan Tudyk Co-Producers Christian Hejnal Theresa Bentz Music by Henry Jackman Executive Music Producer Marius de Vries Editor Robert Fisher Jr. Production Designer Justin K. Thompson Visual Effects Supervisor Richard Hollander Art Director Scott Watanabe Character Designer Shiyoon Kim Music Supervision by Kier Lehman Head of Story Jill Culton Head of Layout Scott Armstrong Head of Character Animation Josh Beveridge Supervising Animators Glen McIntosh Michelle Katersky Andrew Stanton Ludovic Bouancheau Laurent De la Chapelle Jean-Claude Kalache Rodney Rothman Digital Producer Lisa Jacqueline Bechard Production Manager Jacqueline Jones CG Supervisors Patrick Cohen Pablo Helman Edmond Engelbrecht Robert Andrew David Frick Crawl Art Cast Coming soon! Additional Voices David Applebee Juan Carlos Arvelo Adam Brown Jon Bruno Darcy Rose Byrnes Oscar Camacho June Christopher Alycia L. Cooper Michelle Jubilee Gonzalez Terrence Hardy, Jr. Bridget Hoffman Rif Hutton Miguel B. Jiron Harrison Knight Lex Lang Donna Lynn Leavy Andrew Leviton Caitlin McKenna Scott Menville Christopher Miller Arthur Ortiz Juan Pacheco Shakira Ja'Nai Paye Courtney Peldon Chrystee Pharris Jacqueline Pinol Juan Pope Al Rodrigo Joseph Sanfelippo Justin Shenkarow Dennis Singletary Warren Sroka Melissa Sturm Holly Walker Jason Linere White Ruby Zalduondo Ruth Zalduondo Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts, CSA Story Art Department Visual Development Andy Bialk Wendell Dailt Michel Hahné Seonna Hong Yashar Kassai Mike Kurinsky Yun Ling Zac Retz Jessica Rossier Naveen Selvanathan Noelle Triaureau David R. Bleich Yuhki Demers Bastien Grivet Gabe Hordos Chin Ko Paul Lasaine Jerry L. Loveland, Jr. Ernie Rinard Robh Ruppel Brittany Shively Raffaello Vecchione Yuchung Peter Chan Joseph Feinsilver Andrew Hartel Tony Ianiro Joshua Kalinowski Vaughan Ling Craig Mullins Neil Campbell Ross Nobuteru Sasagawa Jeffrey M. Thompson Mike Winkelman Editorial Asset Production Character Animation and Computer Graphics by Movie Land Digital Production Services Modeling Modelers François Bordeau Brandon Lawless Sing Khamnouane Ramón López Seco de Herrera Charles Cunningham-Scott Chris Patrick O'Connell Alena Wooten-Tottle Virgilio John Aquino Jean-Pascal Berthiaume Jacob Van Valkenburg Julien Kaspar Jane Wang Paul Armstrong Charlotte Cuvelier Character Technical Direction Character TDs Michael Anthony Navarro Luis San Juan Pallares Nicklas Puetz Edward Robbins Jason Robinson Claudia Chung Sanii Jesus Canal Jorge A. Cereijo-Perez Glen Claybrook Adam Cobabe Johann Francois Coetzee Iker J. de los Mozos Mary Twohig Xinmin Zhao Surfacing Surfacers Negar Ahmadi Hafshejani Grace Verhagen Aaron James Webster Terry Robertson-Fall Arturo Martin Camargo Suan Ching Tan Jennifer Stephenson Newlin Priyes Nalinchandra Shah Layout Rough Layout Artists Jean-Christophe Poulain Wallace Schaab Matsune Suzuki Kendra Vander Vliet Mike Harris Jeff Sadler Shweta Viswanathan Lindsey St. Pierre Final Layout Artists Gina Bradley Celeste Joanette Craig Frazer Simpson Tamara Alejandra Faralla Kersavage Todd LaPlante Michael Talarico Animation Animators Bex Taylor-Klaus Christopher Gabro Evelyn Deavor Jordan Miller Kelly McLane Jennifer M. Duverglas Palacios Gini Cruz Santos Mario Alberto Martinez Tapia Kim Lopez-Castillo Katie Holt Danny DeVito Alan Meyerson Adolfo Anuar Figuero Casillas Christopher Sanchez Aviva Corcovado Samuel Arturo Rico Vazquez Marty Marshall Dana Gaier Steve McKinnon Marcia Gwendolyn Jones Richard Alexander Forero Dominguez Jake D. Miller Ryan Lee Doug Sweetland Juan Carlos Navarro Gómez Pidge Gunderson Henry Jackman Katie Miller Chris Williams Kevin Webb Jill Culton Bob Peterson Ross Anderson Anthony Rizzo Jamie Chung Marty Marshall Kim Lopez-Castillo Ted Sandy Cohn Beth D'Amato Mark Della Rossa Yann Dupont Ryan Dutour Richard Enders Ramon de la Cuesta Garcia Vaso Jose Fernandez de Castro Heller Wes Franklin Kunal Ghosh Dastidar Benedict Gillingham-Sutton Ryan Gillis Maria Goodale Lee Graft Jesus Garrido Chanakya Tailam Randy Tecson Nithya Thangamani Christine Thompson Nidhin TM Alexandra Toth Anuj Upadhyay Jordan Vanderlinden Dulce Velazquez Sudhakar Venkat Tim Mertens Leiko Tanaka Kenny McCormick Jim Dodd Christopher MacGuffin Kim Lee Nick Levenduski Juan Alejandro Gomez Acosta Ron Zorman Joan Marc Fuentes Iglesias Genesis Rodriguez Evelyn McQuarrie Kathleen Good Kenji Ono Nick von Tagen Suzan Kim Hailee Steinfeld Michael Halford Gal Gadot Henry Gunderson Christopher K. Thomas Gary Rydstrom Miren Delgado Beamurgia Sarah Sues Sergio Dias David Hernandez Xavier Trudeau-Deschênes Jéróme Dernoncourt Scott Britton Chris Buckley Angus MacLane Christian Liliedahl Boon-Yik Lim Tang Lai Lin Andreu Lucio Archs Lo Wai Lun Tony Lyons Stu MacRae Tia Marshall Lars Martinsson Jonathan J. McCallum Will McCoy Chris McCrowe Brandon McNaughton Scott Mease Gustav Melich Chelsea Khoo Hui Ming Chan Yuk Leung Mo Chris F. Moore Douglas Moore Alex Murtaza Elona Musha Alexey Dmitrievich Stomakhin Matt Anderson Arild Anfinnsen David Apgar Alberto Martinez Arce Seung Yeop Baek Randall Bahnsen Eileen Bai Joe Bailey Kevin Bell Nestor Benito Fernandez Thomas Bevan Pierre Bonnette Goncalo Cabaca Daniela Calafatello Taylor Swift Sarah Young Hannah Hoogendyk Gary Rydstrom Alan Coniconde Kevin McDermott Daniel Waldman Nicholas Tey Kai Guan Scott Gudahl Jesus Guijarro Piñal Juan José Güiraldes Natapon Huangsakuncharoen Alex Huguet Paredes Tan Jinng Hwee Brad Isdrab John Iskandar Jiri Jacknowitz Rohit Jain Zaini Mohamed Jalani Seung Ryong Jeon Yoon Sung Jeong Germaine Phoo Hui Jun Samuel Chew Junyan Samuel Christian Kambey Oh Zheng Yong Serhii Yurskyi Douglas Zablocki Rita Zimmerman Lenka Zuckova Pipeline Pipeline Supervisor Stefaan Nora Contreras Pipeline TDs Nikita Patel Attaporn Kanjanasahas Arjun Prasad Namdeo Nathaniel Ogbonna Anozie Rohiyly Sudhakar Dantkale Roman Nikolaevich Volodin Juliette Imele Tresal-Mauroz Carole Choo-Kun Lucie Mosseron Aurélien Nicolet Emmanuel Prevot Robin Rocher Pauline Wallez Matthieu Gouin Lighting & Compositing Lighting Manager Amy Pfaffinger Lead Lighting & Compositing Artists Luke Yongmin Lee Yezi Xue Yogesh Lakhani Benjamin Min Huang Iva Itchevska-Brain Angela McBride Miguel Lleras Villaveces Sequence Lead Brandon Lee Jarratt Lighting & Compositing Artists Ryan Christopher Lang Natalie Greenhill Frank Anthony Sabia Jr. Harry Gundersen Alexandra "Lexy" Poston Jonathan Fletcher Moore MacDuff Knox Vina Kao Mahoney Jake Albers Julia Correnti Jonothon Douglas Zoe Peck Eyler Rohini Montenegro Yuko Okumura Joshua Rivas Edouard Sisternas Alejandro Benitez Simon Bluethenkranz David Brancato Benjamin Venancie Alex Mateo Mohammed Hamid Jose Manuel Garcia Fabien Collet Miguel Soudjay Estelle Marty Hans Castro Javier Nieto Moncó Emilio Ferrari Amber Stewart Lunderville Thomas Michael DesJardins Shane Christopher Wicklund Shervin Shoghian Henrique Dorneles Moser Vincent Papaix John Staub Sonia Wakefield-Ioannou Mathieu Krysztoforski Christophe Brejon-De-Lavergnée Rick van de Schootbrugge Guillermo Arambulo del Rio Scott Watanabe Michael Leigh Gresham Panat Thamrongsombutsakul Norman Moses Joseph Steven Clay Hunter Stephen Gregory Iker J. de los Mozos Jean Louis Capron Natnicha Foam Laohachaiaroon Lighting Coordinators Caitlin Peak Coons Laura M. Meredith Austin Salmi Kit Turley Effects Animation Effects Animators Loren C. Carpenter Jongo Carlos De la Cruz José López David Suarez Christophe Vazquez Steve Avoujageli Baptiste Van Opstal Shyh-Chyuan Huang Aiden Kyungik Lee Stuart D. Gordon Aaron C. Adams Mir Ali Marcia Savarese Alvin Yap Romain Privat de Fortunié Rodrigue El Hajj Jean-François Hereng Nicole Paradis Grindle Aimee Johnson Douglas Seiden Anthony A. Apodaca Christian Olan-Geddes Luc-Olivier Pelletier Richard Poissant Kern Attila Germain Character Effects Character Effects Artists Ravindra Dwivedi Gregory Ecker Pablo Holcer Charles G Abou Aad Noah Peterson David DeJuan Alexandra Lanzensberger Jared Kushner Fraser John Wilkinson Sumire Takamatsu Nick Levenduski Jordan Kerner Adam Gandola Yi-Hsuan Kent Chiu Heung Eok Yeom Seung Ja Yu Dae Won Yun Søren Hornshøj Krøjgaard Louise Bergholt Sørensen Elena Ø Alexa Svend Rothmann Bonde Nancy Lamontagne Frédérique Anderson H. Dante Tantoco Lasse Rützou Bruntse Edson Castro Garcia Matte Painting Look Development Production Custom Animation Production Resource Management Production Services Lead Glenn Osgood Production Services Technicians Yarrow Cheney Matthew Richards Carley Rodriguez Erik Strauss Gerald Gutschmidt Valerie Morrison Daniel Vasquez Dan Lavender Post Production For Movie Land Digital Production Services Software Leads Marcia Harris Robert Zemeckis Christopher Harrison Jack Ford Steve McKanno Lauren Fredericksburg Nancy Martinez Chuck Schumer Robert Lazzarini Sebastian Martinez Software Engineers Kevin Durant Evelyn McQuarrie Eva Miller Kim Lee Jim McLean Marianna Schmalz Derek Johnson Katherine Lopez Steve Martinez Jonathan Null Evelyn Deavor Kathleen McIntosh Nick Fowler Hailee Steinfeld Karey Kirkpatrick Sarah Sues Chris Wedge Jamie Chung Aviva Corcovado Pidge Gunderson Jane Lynch Gal Gadot Jim Dodd Stephen Heneveld Gary Summers Michael Meier Chris Stover Barry Anderson Production Management Gary Rodriguez Henry Jackman John Torrijos Nancy Pelosi Tom McGrath Chris Sanders Production Infrastructure Gary Tuchman Berry Roberts Manny McQuarrie Nanna Klaus Christopher Lennertz Jack Chung Danny Macdonald Training & Artist Development Lenka Matarazzo Gary Summers Kim Lopez Christopher Rodriguez Evelyn Roberts Marcia Johnson Artist Management Laura J. Gunderson Bud Thon Harry Robinson Frédérique Anderson Kim Lopez-Sanchez Jonathan Karlsson Kamara N. Wilton Nancy Lamontagne Marco Johnson Helen Silverman Barry Andres Timothy Rogerson Henry Selick Jennifer MacAulay Gandhi Chavo Sue Wong Katherine Wood Chris Meledandri Jimmy Likowski Studio Infrastructure Dave Wilson Katie Crown Christopher Scarabosio John Scardino Dan Thompkins Harry Edwards Systems Engineers Victor Martinez Jimmy Wu Evelyn Deavor Stephen Heneveld Jonathan Null Henry Jackman Jordan Smith Joshua Beveridge Christopher Gunderson Marcia Johnson Scott Thompson George Gunderson Bud Thon Ethan Van der Ryn Kim Cruz System Coordinator John DeMita Production Support Daniel Ashton Kamala Kowalski Ted Sandy Cohn Michael Meier Randall MacNeille Lenny Chung Katherine Sarafian Amber Wong Jeff Vandehey Rob Bredow Gretchen Libby Dennis Muren For Movie Land Animation Studios For Sony Pictures Animation Production Management Kurt Albrecht Chad Boldini Emily Conlon JC Cornwell Richard Dodd Jennifer Doe Sara Feiss Alissa Meagher Kevin Milburn Kevin Noel David Schulenburg Matthew H. Sharack Libby Thomas Dickey Judy Thomason Demetrios Tzamaras Stephenie Wilkie Development Katie Baron Daniel Inkeles Michael Lachance Jenny Marchick Mike Moon Liz Moore Peter Szilagyi Eric Tovell Editorial & Post Production Matt Davis Studio Infrastructure Lara Bahr Del Dozier Jeremiah Loeb Rick Mischel Kyle Rapone Dorothy Rayburn Jeffrey Varanini Kym Wulfe Karen Zaslow Marketing & Publicity James Adams Paige Borsos Alexa Herzlich Daniel Jennings Rebecca Kuska Olivier Mouroux Mike Steele Melissa Sturm Recruiting Jana Manthei Day Soundtrack Album on Atlantic Records Score Album on Sony Classical Records Music Coming soon! Copyright © 2019 Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc., Sony Pictures Animation, Inc. and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. All rights reserved. Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. are the authors of this film (motion picture) for the purpose of copyright and other laws. Presented in association with The Hershey Company and Target Corporation This motion picture has benefited from the tax credit for the production of foriegn motion picture in the United States. Special Thanks Roy Conli Stephen Heneveld Erika Dumont Charles Hym Michael Colton Jill Culton David Cohan Production Babies Aaron • Barry • Ben • Carmen • Cindy • Dana • Dane • Evelyn • Finn Gary • Haley • Henry • Hubert • Ian • James • Katherine • Ted This is a work of fiction. The characters, incidents and locations portrayed in the names herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Sony Pictures Entertainment (SPE) and its wholly-owned film divisions did not receive any payment or other consderiation for the depiction of tobacoo products in this film. This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Category:Credits